Memories
by Nayobi-Hijiro
Summary: Tsunade is remember her past and the love lost to Orochimaru. R&R plz


Memories…

-Note- This story is just a short bunch of memories….

Tsunade sighed as she flipped through her small photo album. "There he is…"she said to herself. "Just like when I first met him…"

…

Tsunade hopped to the next tree. Suddenly sounds of fighting came to her ears. She went quicker and she found the source of the sound.

_Two men were locked in battle with each other. One looked to be a sound shinobi. He wore light camouflaged clothing. He jumped up into a tree. The other looked to be a Konoha ninja. His hair was longer than most and flopped around his dark blue headband. He wore dark pants and an Uchiha shirt. She watched as he did some hands signs. He blew fire and she gasped. He blew it straight up into the trees, but it snaked around as though it were alive and caught the sound nin. The Uchiha beat him senseless and then let him go. He turned and she got a look at his face._

_He looked like most of the Uchiha clan, including the jet-black hair. He chuckled and smiled._

_"Um...hi up there!" He waved. She blushed and jumped down. _

…

Tsunade sighed and turned the page. A picture of him and her. They were standing near a lake.

…

"Come on Tsunade-chan!" He laughed and dove into the water. She jumped in with him and giggled. He grinned.

"_Why do you keep calling me that?" she blushed._

"_Because…I love you." He smiled and kissed her. Bright flashes of colors appeared in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the moment. He pulled away. Suddenly the Sarutobi came running over._

"_Tsunade! It's important…come on." She jumped out and followed Sarutobi. She looked back. He was still in the water watching her go sadly. She wished badly to go back to him._

…

Tsunade turned the page She found the picture of Her, Sarutobi, Jiraya, Orochimaru and him. He was there too. He was glaring at Orochimaru.

…

He was sitting across from them as they told him their plan.

"Why must we tell him?" Orochimaru snorted.

"Because I am the head Jounin. I help with all the plans." He snarled.

"He's been loyal to us." Jiraya smiled.

"Are you saying I haven't been?" Orochimaru sneered.

"That's questionable, Oro-san." He growled. Orochimaru turned and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"You can't! You need to be here for this." He snarled.

"Stop me." Orochimaru chuckled and left.

"Someday I will."

…

She turned the page again. The last picture in the book. It was a picture of his funeral. She closed the book and slid into bed.

…

"Orochimaru! Don't do this! Konoha is your home. How can you just turn and betray us!" Tsunade yelled.

"Shut up!" Orochimaru backhanded her. Sarutobi and Jiriya lay unconscious on the floor. He growled and stepped in front of her.

"I don't care how powerful you are. Don't you EVER hit her!" he shouted. Orochimaru laughed.

"Earth style!" Orochimaru laughed. Rocks shot at him. He pulled out a kunai and began to hit them away, but they kept pelting him. She stared up at him sadly.

"No! Run! He'll kill you!" She cried. He looked down at her.

"Tsunade…if I were to die for you…then I would rest easy in my eternal slumber." He smiled sadly. She covered her face.

"Oh how cute. To bad…I'll have to take you up on that." Orochimaru cackled. A huge snake crashed into him.

"Go Tsunade!" he shouted. He held the snake at bay for the moment. She stood and began to run. She looked back and gasped. The snake was boring down on him. She stopped.

"Noo!" She cried. The snake smashed into the ground, taking him with it. He pulled back up and a splatter of blood caked his nose. Orochimaru laughed hysterically and disappeared. She ran down.

He was laying in a deep crater. She slid down next to him. He was bleeding out of hundreds of wounds. She layed her hands on his chest. It was no use. He was hurt to badly.

"I…I love you…Tsunade-chan…" he sighed. He went slack in her arms. She felt tears in her eyes.

"No! You can't die on me yet! I need you! I LOVE YOU!!" She cried.

…

She woke up early the next morning. It was grey and bleak outside.

'How fitting for a day like today…' She thought sadly. She walked to the graves of dead jounin. She stared down at the last and smallest tomb stone in the last row. 'how could they treat him so poorly..' She felt tears I her eyes.

The stone read 'Makayo Uchiha, Died for his love and loyalty.' She snorted.

"I'm sorry Makayo….I love you.." She sighed. She turned and left.


End file.
